16
16 is the fourth of the Numbers. Below is a list of appearances on the show, chronologically by episode. Occurrences in the show Season 1 * Jack did his first solo operation on a 16-year-old girl, in the story about fear he told Kate. * Jack, Kate, and Charlie found the pilot 16 hours after the crash. * The number 16 was displayed on the doubling cube while Locke explained backgammon to Walt. This was also shown to display a 4 in the same scene. * Sayid said the transmission from Danielle had been playing for 16 years; since we know that was how long she had been in the island (and she was pregnant when she got there), we also know her daughter Alex was that many years old. * Jack told Chrissy at the airport desk he had to land in LAX in 16 hours, to bury his father. * Sawyer needed $'16'0,000 for his con of Jessica. * The poster on the wall of the pool hall had the date June 16'''th. * It had been '''16 weeks since someone had won the Lottery before Hurley did. * Sam and Lenny heard The Numbers 16 years ago. * Hurley paid the Old Scooter Man $'16'00 for his scooter at the the airport. * Hurley left his mom $'16'0 million. Season 2 * Desmond was peddling the exercise bike 16 miles per hour. * The number 16 was scribbled on the wall of graffiti when Jack went down to the hatch for the first time, along with 8, 42, and 108. * The number 16 was on one of the gas pumps in Hurley's flashback. * Shannon said she would be working at her internship 16 hours. * Ana Lucia called in on the police radio as 8 Adam 16. * Ana Lucia's patrol car was # 41688. * Anthony Cooper's safety deposit box in was number 1516. * The September 22nd System Crash occurred at 4:16. * While Mr Eko was posing as a priest in Australia he was sent to investigate a miracle involving Charlotte Malkin. He was told by Richard Malkin that he knew it was a fraud as he too was a fraud and even accepted $'16',000 from a couple in LA to tell a girl (Claire) to give away her baby. * One of the LAPD cars had the number 16 on it. * There were 16 guns before the Others took some. When asked how many guns there are, Sawyer says, "Rifles and pistols, eleven total… In case you forgot, they took five of them right off us." Season 3 * Jae Lee's hotel room number in The Glass Ballerina was 1516. * While Colleen is dying, her heartbeat monitoring system shows 16. * Juliet entered 1623 into the sonic fence keypad. * Jack and Kate spent tense moments in the jungle, gathering firewood and breaking it into pieces, and during their angry silence and the following conversation, they broke 8 branches into 16 usable pieces. * The keypad in The Looking Glass had 16 keys, each a musical value, in a 4x4 pattern. Season 4 * Hurley's watercolor paint set had 16 bowls of paint. * The docket number of Kate's trial was 42231615, the last four Numbers in reverse. *The timer on the bomb Michael was given by the others to set off on the freighter had a countdown of 16 seconds. *John Locke's mother Emily Locke was 16 years old when she gave birth to the premature John. * Jack pumped Desmond's chest 16 times when trying to revive him after pulling Desmond's body from the water. Season 5 *The swinging pendulum in Ms. Hawking's lab passed the camera 4 times, then another 4 times (making 8). If it continued, there would be a total of 16 passes (and consequently, 15 before it). *The model of the real "Jughead" bomb was EC'16'. *The hotel John stays in has 16 neon letters on its front, "WESTERFIELD HOTEL." *At the beginning of the episode, the time on the microwave was 3:16. *Naomi offered Miles 1.6 million dollars after his "audition". *There were 16 key holders on the DHARMA van sign-in board, visible when Miles comes back with Hurley. (Some Like It Hoth). Season 6 }} *Sayid Jarrah was number 16 in Jacob's list on the cave wall. ''The Lost Experience'' * 08/15 and 08/'16' were the respective dates of the Widmore twins' births in Gary Troup's 'Bad Twin'. * The Widmore gate code was #81516. Outside the show and real life occurrences * There are sixteen ounces in an avoirdupois pound. * There are sixteen different personality types in the Myers-Briggs classification system. * There are sixteen pawns in a chess set and each player in a chess game starts with sixteen pieces * Children in the United States can get their driver's licence at the age of 16. de:16 es:16 fr:16 it:16 pt:16 ru:16 Category:Numbers Category:4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 Category:Recurring Themes